All We Are
by wiinterxxxbabii
Summary: Running. She was running. Running away. Away from home, away from her friends, away from her family. Running away from him. ... Smitchie version of "Courage". M for graphic content: Sex, rape, abuse, language...
1. Chapter 1

Right. So this was supposed to be up weeks ago (for those of you who read my note on my last story), but I wanted to wait a while to make sure that when I went back to re-read it I still liked it. I did ... obviously(:

And... I'm actually going to be making two versions of this story. The other version will be Jemi (Joe/Demi). This is the Smitchie (Shane/Mitchie) version because I realize that many people probably won't read the Jemi one since its "not legal". Whatever(:

This version is just a little different from the Jemi version because I want it to sort of relate to the movie… So Camp Rock as a movie or the auditions for it can't really be mentioned. Other than that, the versions should be identical.

Just a warning: updates will probably be a few weeks apart, hopefully no more than a month. I have issues with confindence in my writing so I like to write a chapter and wait a little while so that I can go back and make sure I don't absolutely hate it. Anyways, read on... enjoy(:

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Running. She was running. Running away. Away from home, away from her friends, from her family. Running away from _him._

* * *

Mitchie Torres ran her fingers through her dark hair as she sat patiently. She'd been waiting for hours, but she knew it would be worth it. She had worked so hard to bury her past, to leave everything behind and move on with her life.

It was difficult to start over, as she knew it would be. She flew across the country to Los Angeles to pursue her dream of becoming a songstress, though deep down Mitchie knew it was mostly to get away from _him._ She needed to be as far away from her old life as possible and it just so happened that she was able to follow her dreams in the same place.

A loud voice echoed throughout the room as another name was called, bringing Mitchie out of her reverie. She was at an audition for Camp Rock, a prestigious music camp where one goes in an attempt to be discovered as an artist. Mitchie had always wanted to go to Camp Rock. This wonderful camp, all about music, where dreams came true… it was perfect for Mitchie.

Since Mitchie was a little girl, she had wanted to become a singer. It was when all Hell broke loose at home and her world was turned upside down that she became even more determined to reach her goal. But, Mitchie soon realized that it was much harder to get discovered as a singer without the entire world knowing about you. Most singers were discovered online, for example, becoming popular on YouTube, or by auditioning for shows such as _Idol of America _or _Americans Have Talent_.

Mitchie didn't want that.

She didn't want gossip television shows going on about millions of online viewers loving her cover of a song by her favorite artist or Bryan Oceancrest congratulating her on winning _Idol of America_. Sure, it would probably be a lot less discouraging than being rejected by director after director of several music camps, but it would also allow _him_ to find her, and that was the last thing Mitchie wanted. By going to these camps, nobody would know about Mitchie until she was actually discovered and by then she'd have a plan to avoid _him_… At least, she hoped she'd have a plan by then.

So, when Mitchie first heard of Camp Rock, she knew that that was the way to go. She'd be able to sing _and_ get noticed if she was good enough. But, most of all, Mitchie could become an entirely new person.

Mitchie, who had just turned seventeen, had died her hair black long ago and generally dressed in all black, occasionally venturing out to dull grays. She was not an unhappy person, but wasn't one to wander around smiling like a fool, either. But who could blame her? Her attitude changed when _he_ changed years ago and it was hard to return to the person she once was.

The person who laughed and joked with her friends – not that she had any anymore. _He_ took that away from her, too.

The person who loved wearing bright colors because everyone said it matched her bright personality.

The person who experimented with all different kinds of makeup, from bright eyeshadows to colorful lipsticks. Now, Mitchie's makeup was usually dark, not varying much from black eyeliner or smoky eyes.

She just wasn't who she used to be, no matter how much she didn't want to be who she was now.

Another reason why she wanted this so bad.

Going to this camp meant Mitchie could leave her own life behind and become someone totally different. It meant she could forget her past, forget about _him_ and just… _be_. Mitchie could start over and be a happy-go-lucky girl with best friends and forget about the fact that she never had that before. Camp Rock was exactly what she needed.

"Michelle Torres!"

Mitchie stood as someone called her name. She scanned the room and saw a friendly looking woman standing in an open doorway with a clipboard in one hand and a megaphone in the other. It was her turn. Time for her audition.

Walking toward the woman, Mitchie glanced at all the people in the waiting room. Almost every single pair of eyes were on her. Some seemed to be sending her a message of 'Good luck!' while others glared, knowing she was competition for the spot they wanted, too.

Mitchie stepped into the audition room and saw a cameraman, ready to film her audition, a table of five people, probably the director and others involved in running the camp, and a boy. She was shocked to realize he was one of the brothers in the ever popular band, Connect 3. Mitchie knew who they were, though she didn't particularly care for their music, and was slightly star struck when he turned and smiled at her. This incredibly handsome boy – I'm sorry, _man – _smiled. At _her._ And not in the wicked-makes-you-sick-to-your-stomach kind of way she was used to. It was a genuine, welcoming smile, almost as if he were greeting her without words.

"Hi," he said, reaching out his hand to shake hers. "I'm Shane," he smiled again.

Mitchie tried not to flinch as he moved closer. She really had to work on that. She just wasn't good with people, especially men. It wasn't that she was antisocial. She had no problem _talking_ to people, it was the touching part that made her nervous. Why was everyone always so touchy, anyway? What's wrong with a simple, 'Hey, how's it going'?

"Hey," Mitchie gave a small smile, though she knew from the look on his face that he could tell it was fake. "Mitchie Torres," she replied as she slowly put her hand in his, ignoring her instinct to run in the opposite direction when they came in contact.

Shane gave her a confused look and tried not to appear offended that she seemed disgusted by him. He just looked towards the director, waiting for him to instruct them on what to do.

"Hello, Ms. Torres," said a man, who Mitchie assumed was the director. "I'm Brown Cesario, the director of Camp Rock."

Mitchie smiled a brief 'Hello' and shifted nervously.

Brown continued, "We have a few songs selected that you can choose from. John, give her the sheet music."

Mitchie hesitated. "Actually, I was told we could sing our own pieces if we wanted…?" she asked, unsure. She had one of her own songs folded up in her hand, waiting to be opened and sung.

Shane studied Mitchie's behavior – the way her body was tense, the way she seemed nervous, stuttering and giving uncertain answers, the way she wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. Shane continued to stare at her, determined to make her look at him.

Mitchie could feel Shane's intense gaze on her and slowly brought her eyes up to his. She had a blank look on her face, refusing to let anyone see how she was feeling. As she stared into his eyes, Mitchie froze, unable to look away. He had the prettiest eyes she had ever seen – the outer circle a deep brown that faded into a soft hazel, changing to a rich honey color towards the center, all speckled with gold and green flecks. She had never seen anything quite like his eyes and they rendered her speechless. Mitchie found herself wishing she could look at them all day.

Before Shane could even congratulate himself on getting her to look at him, he gasped as he looked into her eyes. The amount of pain and sadness he saw made his heart ache and her grim expression only intensified it. His heart pounded in his chest as he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Her broken eyes shook him to the core and he reluctantly looked away, frowning slightly as he wondered what he had done.

"Oh!" Brown broke the silence, forcing Mitchie and Shane to pay attention to him again. "I didn't realize you had something prepared. Go right ahead."

Mitchie smiled at him and John, who put the other music away. He smirked in her direction, but Mitchie just brushed it off.

"A-Am I… Should I play the piano while I sing?" Mitchie questioned, looking towards the back of the room where a baby grand piano sat. Everyone looked at her, an almost surprised expression on their faces.

"You can play piano, too?" John asked her. Mitchie just nodded silently and waited for someone to answer her question.

"Yes," Shane turned towards Mitchie who looked a bit startled that he was the one to answer her. He looked at Brown, who glared at him slightly for answering the question for him, but Shane shrugged and said, "I want to hear her play. John?"

Mitchie looked at both Brown and John, waiting for them to give her permission. Brown just smiled brightly at her.

"Be our guest."

Mitchie walked past John, noticing the odd smirk he was sending her way, but deciding to ignore it. She sat down at the piano and arranged the sheets of music in front of her, placing her fingers on the correct keys.

"Should I sing the whole song?" Mitchie asked. She didn't want to sing the entire song. She was nervous enough as it was and didn't want to risk messing up any more than necessary.

"Just start from the beginning and stop after the first chorus. Shane, just jump in whenever you feel it fits. I'd like to hear you two together," John stood up and hovered behind Mitchie to point to where she should start. Mitchie froze as his hips brushed against her back. He was _too_ close to her.

Trying to calm herself down, Mitchie took a few deep breaths and waited for John to move. She let out a deep sigh of relief when he walked back to the table a few seconds later. Shane gave her a questioning glance and stationed himself by the side of the piano so he could see the music in front of her.

"Whenever you're ready."

Mitchie took a deep breath and nodded. Glancing at the music before her, she began playing the few notes before the second verse slowly.

"_I didn't wanna say 'I'm sorry' for breaking us apart_" Mitchie sang softly, feeling a bit awkward. She stared at the wall a little to the left of her as she let Shane sing the next part.

Shane wasn't paying attention, though. It was then that he noticed just how pretty this girl actually was. She was very petite, only about 5'4" with an itty-bitty waist, which she accentuated by wearing a belt around her black, long-sleeve dress. She was curvy, but not obviously so and her curled, raven colored hair looked exceptionally soft and silky.

Mitchie lightly kicked his foot to get his attention and nodded toward the lyrics. Shane got the hint and sang, "_I didn't wanna say 'It was my fault' even though I knew it was_," he paused and waited for Mitchie to begin singing again. He examined her face – her slightly pouty lips, the light freckles dancing across her nose, the way her nose curved upward just a little bit at the tip, and the way her eyes bore into his, almost as if she was looking inside him, like she was reading his innermost thoughts and feelings.

"_I didn't wanna call you back, 'cause I knew that I was wrong,"_ Mitchie looked up at Shane, and sang with him, "_Yeah I knew, I was wrong."_

Mitchie played the piano a bit louder, building up to the chorus. "_One in the same, never to change. Our love was beautiful_." She sang, not bothering to sing slow or softly anymore as she focused on her voice blending with his. It made her heart beat erratically as she waited for him to join her again.

"_We had it all, destined to fall. Our love was tragical_," Mitchie paused while Shane continued singing, "_Wanted to call-_"

"_No need to fight_-" Mitchie sang again.

"_You know I would've lied._" Shane interrupted her.

"_But tonight, we'll leave it on the line_." Shane sang with her again, his heart fluttering at the sound of her voice. He looked at Mitchie and smiled at her when he noticed she was giving him a small, but genuine smile. She really did have a beautiful smile, even if it was just a tiny one.

Shane's heart stopped for a minute. Her curled hair framed her face delicately and she had a bright smile on her face. The sadness and pain he'd seen in her eyes previously was dimmed as her joy took over. It was obvious that she honestly loved to sing, and she was amazing at it, too.

Mitchie smiled at Shane and took a deep breath. The smile he was giving her made her blush slightly and look away. She loved singing with him. She wanted to audition all over again just so she could hear his voice with hers. It was exhilarating and she'd never felt so good while singing before. It was the happiest she'd been in a long time.

"We'll give you a call in about two weeks to let you know if we want you to do a callback," Brown said to Mitchie. She glanced at the rest of the table, her eyes focusing on a woman who looked incredibly excited, and John, who just stared at her with a secretive glint in his eyes. Mitchie briefly wondered what he was thinking, but dismissed it quickly.

Mitchie felt a hand take hold of her arm and her mind started screaming. Flashbacks clouded her vision and she stepped away quickly, glancing at who had grabbed her. Shane looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. She laughed nervously and looked away while he tried to understand what had just happened and why she seemed so repulsed by him.

"Ms. Torres?" Brown called for her attention. "Do you have a parent or guardian we can contact in case we can't get in touch with you?"

Mitchie tensed abruptly at the mention of her parents. She coughed awkwardly and shook her head. "N-No. I, uh… I live by myself. You should be able to reach me, though. I-I'm almost always h-home."

"Well-"

"I'm sorry, but you're phenoenal!" the woman at the table cried, interrupting Brown. She jumped out of her seat and grabbed Mitchie by her shoulders, shaking her excitedly. "Brown, we _have_ to admit her!"

Mitchie gasped and quickly moved out of her arms. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and all she could see were cold blue eyes staring down at her in hatred accompanied by a malicious smile. Mitchie closed her eyes, willing the image out of her mind. She could feel herself slowly losing control and the intense need to get out of the room pulsed through her veins.

No.

She wouldn't let _him_ destroy this for her. She'd come so far and she wasn't about to ruin her chances at getting this role because of _him_. She was going to do this no matter how much pain it caused her later. She was so close. She wasn't giving in now.

Mitchie took a deep breath and opened her eyes to find Shane and the woman staring at her with wide eyes. She panicked and racked her brain for an excuse.

"S-Sorry. You just startled me," Mitchie laughed awkwardly, nervously bouncing on her feet. "I wasn't expecting it is all." Mitchie looked directly into the woman's eyes, determined to make it look like she was telling the truth.

She just nodded and offered an apologetic smile. Mitchie returned the smile, though Shane knew it was fake, just like when he'd first met her. He watched as Mitchie thanked Brown, John, and everyone else before walking out of the room. She caught his eyes while passing him, but looked down quickly.

That woman may have believed Mitchie's excuse, but Shane wasn't stupid. He had seen the absolute terror in her eyes when the woman had grabbed her. You just don't get_ that_ scared when someone startles you. Something was going on with this Mitchie Torres girl and he was going to figure out what.

* * *

Terrible? I know, very typical ending… I know it was wayyyy shorter than the Jemi version, but that's because that version had the audition for Camp Rock as a movie, so I had to have Demi act and sing in her audition. Mitchie didn't need to do the acting part in this version, so that entire part needed to be taken out.

The song was On the Line by Demi Lovato (feat. Jonas Brothers).

Tell me what you think...

Review(:

Thanks... wiinterxxxbabii(:


	2. Chapter 2

And here is where I copy/paste the Author's Note from _Courage_…

Well, this is embarrassing. Close to two years later and I finally uploaded another chapter. Not that anyone's reading it because I lost all my Story Alerts (not that I blame you guys). I can't even give some kind of understandable excuse. Nope. It was just me being a lazy, uninspired asshole.

Okay, well I'm not actually going to copy and paste the whole thing because it more had to do with my other story, _Courage_, which is exactly the same as this one except it's Jemi. Basically I was uninspired until I received a review yesterday and them boom, I've written a chapter. I mean, I guess it kind of has to do with this story, but I write the Jemi version first and then go back and change the names and stuff for this one.

Whatever, either way, thank you to the reviewer because this chapter is all because of you. :)

It's short, I know. It's boring, I know. Probably not the best to come back with after two years, but it's essential. This chapter, and probably the next one depending on where I end it, are going to be like this. I just need to give a little background before getting to the good stuff.

I'm honestly going to try really, really, _really_ hard to update often from now on. I know that coming from me that probably doesn't mean much, but I know what I want to do now, and although I won't promise you anything, I really will try to keep myself on track. If I don't, you have my permission to torch my house and sell my belongings.

Just kidding, please don't do that.

Now, without further ado, please enjoy this chapter and don't hate me too much for its shitty-ness.

AND PROBABLY MOST IMPORTANTLY: If you are reading both versions of this story, I honestly don't recommend reading this chapter twice because I am not changing a single thing except for the names. The first chapters of the stories are different, same concept, but different. This chapter is literally going to be word-for-word the same except for the names. So you don't have to waste your time reading it twice (lol).

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Mitchie sighed tiredly as she shuffled into her small apartment. She was thoroughly exhausted having gotten stuck in traffic on the way home. Her audition left her emotionally drained, her wrists were sore from her jewelry rubbing against her fresh cuts all day, and all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for the rest of her life.

Throwing her keys into the bowl on the counter, Mitchie switched the light on and opened her refrigerator. She pulled out some leftover lasagna, popping it in the microwave before walking to her bedroom.

Mitchie sighed again, realizing how empty and lifeless her room was. The walls were a plain white, not decorated whatsoever. The furniture she had picked up was old and chipped and her bed was unmade, the dreary grey bedding lying in a rumpled mess on her mattress.

Moaning quietly, Mitchie hung her head and collapsed onto her bed. She would barely have enough time to eat her dinner before she had to change and leave for her job at a bar downtown. She worked part time at an old, smelly restaurant that was empty almost all of the time, except for a few drunks who only drank the cheap beer and stale wine because the prices were so low.

Hearing the microwave beep, Mitchie pushed herself off the bed and made her way into the kitchen to eat a quick dinner so she could leave and actually be on time for her job for once – not that she even wanted to be there anyway. Mitchie sighed one last time, thinking about how much she really needed to get the role in _Camp Rock_.

* * *

Shane Grey was _not_ an impatient man. When it came to waiting, he was always considerate and well behaved. He wasn't rude or mean, he didn't gossip, and he always, _always_ made sure he was respectful to woman. So, when a certain Mitchie Torres came to audition for the part of his leading lady, he was patient and kind, not commenting on her stuttering or lack of eye contact because he figured it was just nerves.

Wrong.

Thinking back to her audition, specifically her behavior, Shane realized how wrong he was. He may not know exactly what was up with that chick, but it was quite obvious that it wasn't nerves. She was tense and vague and even _flinched_ when he touched her. She was distant, but not cold, and she was… beautiful. She was honestly one of the most stunning girls he'd ever seen.

Shane smiled softly as he remembered her. He knew she was going to get the part. She was without a doubt the best singer they had heard all day and an excellent actress, too. Jane, the only woman at the casting, made it obvious that she loved her and Brown seemed quite fond of the girl. She was a shoo-in, which Shane was happy about. He wanted to get to know her better. He _needed_ to get to know her better. There was just something about her that was so intriguing.

Shane looked down at his phone. Twelve missed calls and eight new texts, all from Alice. Alice Greene to be specific. She was a nice girl, he'd give her that, but he was only dating her because his manager thought he needed some publicity. He had absolutely no romantic feelings towards her whatsoever, which only made him feel like a jerk because she made it blatantly obvious that she was head-over-heels for him, despite the fact that her manager told her the relationship was solely for publicity.

Shane sighed and dialed Alice's number, massaging the bridge of his nose in preparation for the headache he knew he was about to get. He'd have to talk to his manager soon and get out of this relationship. He didn't know how much more he could take, especially now that the mysterious Mitchie Torres was in the picture. Shane was an honest man and he knew he had to break it off with Alice before he pursued anything with Mitchie.

As soon as he heard his girlfriend's voice over the phone he wished he had never called in the first place. Every time he talked to this girl he got more and more annoyed.

"_Hey baby, I missed you! I've been calling you all day, where have you been?_" Alice's nasally voice was already giving him a headache. Shane sighed, dragging a hand down his face. She may sound happy to talk to him, but he knew better. He was going to have to make it up to her somehow and Shane was not looking forward to that. It was always his wallet that got the short end of the stick in these situations.

"I was working, remember? I'm going to be working all week, like I told you. I have casting for my new movie and it takes pretty much all day," Shane replied. He needed to end his relationship as soon as possible. He couldn't go a single day without hearing Alice complain about something he was did.

"_Why haven't you answered my calls or texts? We should go out tonight!_" Alice squealed. Shane racked his mind for some excuse. Seeing Alice was the last thing he wanted to do. He'd much rather just lay in bed and think about his new fascination, Mitchie.

"Well-"

"_I haven't seen you in forever baby. I miss you so much!_"

"We went out to dinner last night, Alice. I'm just too tired tonight, I think I might be coming down with something," Shane coughed for extra effect. Alice wasn't the brightest girl and Shane knew she was too oblivious to catch him in a lie. He decided tomorrow he would take her out and let her down gently. He didn't care what his manager had to say. This girl was slowly driving him insane.

"_Shane!_" She whined. "_I just want to see you. I miss you, baby. How about I come over and take care of you! It'll be so cute and romantic!_"

"No!" Shane cried. "I'll be fine, Alice. I'm just going to go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Okay! Bye, baby. I love you!_"

Shane snapped his phone shut, refusing to return the meaningless words. He lay back on his bed, shutting his eyes for a moment. Images of Mitchie took over his mind. He just couldn't get her out of his head. Her hair, her eyes, her mouth, he was absolutely captivated by her. She was so dark and mysterious and Shane couldn't get enough of her. The way her dark makeup gave her an almost seductive appearance, the way her curled hair framed her face ever so gently, the way her belt emphasized her tiny waist, making her all the more tempting. Everything about her was enticing to him.

Shane sat up quickly and groaned. For the next three days he was going to have to sit through more auditions. After seeing Mitchie he knew there was no other person for the part and he was dreading having to endure auditions that would no doubt be terrible compared to her.

* * *

"Hey, pretty lady! Be a good little girl and fill me up again, would you?"

Mitchie huffed in annoyance and took the empty mug from the man. It was nearing 4 in the morning and he was drunk out of his mind. He was one of the regulars at the Ugly Mug, the bar where she worked. His name was Jim and he made it a habit to harass Mitchie on a regular basis.

"Mitchie, hun, go home," Sally, her coworker said, resting a hand on Mitchie's shoulder. "You've been here for over ten hours and you're practically asleep on your feet. This place is empty as usual and both of us don't need to be here. Go home and get some rest."

Sally had become Mitchie's closest and only friend since moving to Los Angeles and getting the job at the Ugly Mug. She was a few years older than Mitchie and looked after her like the older sister Mitchie lost so long ago. Mitchie had grown to really love her and the fact that Sally cared for her despite knowing almost nothing about her. Sally knew nothing of Mitchie's past or who she was before she came to LA. Sally accepted the Mitchie she met her first day on the job and Mitchie was thankful for that.

"You know I need the money, Sal. I can barely pay my rent as it is," Mitchie paused and sighed, "which is pathetic considering how cheap it is. One of the cheapest apartments on the market and my broke ass can't even afford to pay the rent," Mitchie scowled, leaned her elbows on the counter, and put her head in her hands. She was exhausted. Her shift started at 5:30 and she was having trouble just keeping her eyes open at this point. Mitchie knew she should go home and sleep before her next shift at 11, but if she didn't work the extra hours she wouldn't be able to pay her rent this month and being evicted from her apartment was out of the question.

Mitchie thought back to her audition the day before. Everyone seemed to love her audition, disregarding her strange behavior. She took a glance around the bar, noticing the stale smell, the dim lighting, the empty booths, the last few drunkards scattered around the counter.

Mitchie really, _really_ needed to get that part.

* * *

And there you have it! Told you it was short and crappy. But bare with me, it'll be better by the fourth chapter. And if you guys noticed I missed a name (if you see Joe, Demi, or Ashley) please let me know so I can fix it :).

Please review, favorite, alert, whatever it is you want to do! It's my motivation :).

Don't leave me too much hate, I already know I was an ass for waiting two years. Don't gotta rub it in. ;)

Much love,

wiinterxxxbabii


End file.
